Words that heal my broken heart
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: A 15 year old Luna gets hurt emotionally by her crush Sly and a cetain ginger haired signer is there to help heal her broken heart.


Words that heal my broken heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I repeat DO NOT own Yugioh 5ds. CrowXRuka/Luna This is based on what happened once to me almost 3 years ago when I was is 7th grade. **

Summary: A 15 year old Luna gets her heart broken by Sly and a certain ginger haired signer is there to help heal her broken heart.

Laine asked Luna out for Sly that morning.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Luna!" Laine greeted were right in the middle of a fire drill walking outside to the track. "Sly wants to know if you'll go out with him tonight." _

_The teal long haired-signer had grown her hair long over the last 5 years it now was down to the middle of her back._

_. Luna completely ignored her and walked away didn't want to go out with him because she was too nervous and didn't know what to do._

_End of flashback_

Luna walked into the lunch room and went in line to get her lunch. When she was about to pay for her food she heard Sly's voice behind her. She turned around for a brief minute and saw that he was 7 people behind her with his two friends Corry and Jacob. She then heard them talking behind her they didn't notice she was there though.

"So, you asked Ruka out?" Corry asked.

"Yes, she and I are dating." Sly replied. "I don't even like her. I'm gonna break up with her tonight." Luna couldn't believe it. Sly didn't even like her. He was just pretending all along.

Luna paid for her lunch and quickly sat down and ate her lunch. After lunch she gathered her books and quickly walked out of the cafeteria. When she got to the front door and ran out and let the tears fall. She ran as fast as she could away from school.

A few minutes later she into a certain ginger haired signer and dropped her books on the sidewalk. "Hey Luna what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Crow asked her. She sat down on the ground and stacked her books in a neat pile. Crow then noticed that she was crying. Her tears falling on her school books. "What's wrong Luna?" He asked concern filling his voice as he gently grabbed her arm and helped her up. "What happened Luna?" He said trying to get her to talk to him. He caught her chin with his left hand and pushed her teal hair back with the other. Then he used his right hand to wipe away her tears but, they kept coming.

"It's nothing." She replied in a boken voice pulling away from Crow.

"It dosen't look like nothing." The ginger replied. Luna turned around to leave. "Luna," said as he gently grabbed pulled her towards him so that she was standing directly right in front of him. Crow used his right hand to lift her chin so that she her light brown eyes were looking right into his grey eyes. (I think that's her eye color. I'm not sure though. If I'm wrong please let me know... Hey I just realized that Rymes! I'm sorry for interrupting Okay sorry back to the story.)

She then started crying harder. She burried(bearied?, berried?) her head into his chest and started to cry her heart out. Crow wrapped his arms around her while she was crying into his chest and hugged her. It made him furious that Someone did this to Luna. He wanted to make whoever did this to her pay for what they had done to his could someone do something like this to sweet little Luna?

Between her sobs and tears she told him everything that had happened that day at a while he then released her from the hug he was giving her and put his hands on her shoulders

"Luna, Sly was just being a jerk. You deserve better than him. I know one day you'll find a guy who really likes you for who you are."

"I know." she replied drying her remaining tears.

"Crow went on. "You have friends who care about you. You're a Special, smart, beautiful girl who any guy would be lucky to have, and don't you forget it." He added at the end.

Luna smiled, "Thanks Crow."

"You're Welcome." He told her smiling. "Now lets get you back to school." Luna nodded her head. He removed his hands from her shoulders and bent over( No dirty thought please!) and picked up her pile of books. "Here, you don't want to forget these." He said as he handed them to her.

"I thank thee kind sir." She said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome fair maided." Crow repled with a grin. They both burst into laughter. when they finally stopped laughing Crow put his arm around her shoulders as they began to walk towards Duel Academy.

**Author's note: So... What did you think? This is my first Yugioh 5ds fanfiction. I got the idea for this yesterday while listening to Taylor Swift's new CD. Who knew Taylor could be so inspirational? :) If you see any errors or things I should change or that I should add let me know so, I can change them ASAP.**

.


End file.
